Colors of the Wind
by beanza3
Summary: Spoilers for chap. 102... It's in a hospital after everything I presume will happen... Kinda Royai... A little bit...


**I needed a title, so… from a Disney movie it is! **

**Spoilers for 102… if you haven't read that, you're in for a shock.**

**Btw… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 'Cept starlite… but that literally another story…**

**Colors of the Wind**

"sir…" Riza Hawkeye stood at attention, momentarily at a loss.

Roy Mustang sighed, "At ease, solider."

Her eyes were downcast, he could tell, even without seeing that she couldn't look into his eyes.

"Is it…" she stopped, and then gathered herself, pulling herself together. "Is it true, sir, what they say?"

"About my eyes?" he gathered the thin sheet in his hand, balling it up. It was probably white, hospital white. But not being sure, it was so… strange. He chuckled, despondently, "that I'll probably be blind forever? Yeah, there not lying."

He heard her breathing, sucking the air in, and her horse fragile voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm fine." Her voice was so quite, so sedate… he tried to grasp what was going on, without seeing.

"Lieutenant … You're not crying, are you?" His voice was so childlike, so scared. If his strong brave Lieutenant was crying, everything was truly hopeless…

"Trying not to sir." She answered candidly.

"Come over here," he said swallowing. "That's an order Lieutenant."

He could hear the slight smile in her voice as she neared him, then the depression on the bed when she sat down. "Yes sir."

He reached over, blindly, groping. He touched her nose then moved to the side of her face. "Sir, what are you-"

She was moving away! "Stay still Lieutenant." He ordered then paused, as his grasping fingers hit something wet, a tear. "You shouldn't lie to me."

"It wasn't a big one," She muttered. "And I'm only crying a little bit."

"I don't want you to cry at all." He played with a strand of hair on her cheek

"I'm sorry sir." He placed her hand on his and moved it away from her cheek. "I am _so sorry_."

Roy started, shocked by the hysteria in her voice. "Sorry about what?" his hand tightened over hers.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed. And I am _so sorry_ that I didn't help you with your dream. I should have done something. If I wasn't so weak, you wouldn't be blind."Roy was shaking his head in protest before she finished her first statement, but he let her finish her rant, he knew she had to get it out.

"Lieu- Riza. You haven't failed me. You have never _failed_ me. Riza, you're the sole reason I exist. Without you I'd be nothing." Roy but his finger over Riza's protesting mouth. "Riza, you _are_ the best thing that's ever happened to me. So I got dealt a sucky card. We _can_ change the world. Maybe not the way we thought we would but we will. My blindness is not your fault, never will be, and I can't have you blaming yourself for it."

"Sir…" Riza trailed off, moving away from his finger. "I know you can do whatever you want, you have always had that power. But, I can't just not blame myself. I can't let myself off the hook." She rubbed the scar on her neck. "Sir… my job was to protect you, and you're in the hospital, _injured_."

"Riza, you can't help me if you keep blaming yourself. I will not have a subordinate dragged down by pointless guilt." He reached out his hand, waiting.

Riza let out a sigh. "Yes sir." She gave a little half smile, and then grasped his hand.

"Riza?" Roy played with a string on the sheets. "What color are the bed sheets?"

"What sir?" she couldn't disguise the laugh in her voice.

"What color are the sheets?" the question was asked something unnamable behind it.

Riza smiled a sad smile; it killed her that he had to ask. "White, sir… white like snow… eggshell really."

Roy smiled back, he knew that with her leading him, he would never have to worry about missing a step or color; she would never leave him hanging.

**A/N: I think the ending's a little wired, but I had to end it…**

**I do think that everything will be fine though… calling me an optimist.**

**AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! What is it with good stories? I freaked when I finished Graceling. (Best book ever) 'cause the awesomely cool Po becomes blind! AHHH! I'm respecting Harry Potter more and more…**

**Thanks 4 reading… REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
